


Always the Quiet Ones

by ppiiku



Series: Truly, Madly [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Butt Plugs, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, drug mention, slutty yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: “Victor, come on, fuck me just one more time please…” Yuuri whines, Victor’s softening cock still inside of him. He’sun-fucking-believable.In which Victor creates a monster and has to deal with the consequences.





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even count as a fic when it's just self-indulgent filthy nonsense?? I'm kinkshaming myself
> 
> Warning for slight dubcon (just to be safe) and yandere-ish Yuuri but don't worry there's no violence, just kinky sex

 

Victor has always been amazed by Yuuri’s stamina, but by now he is pretty sure Yuuri has no refractory period at all.

He’s all over him before Victor even has a chance to get up from the bed. After a round of lazy morning sex Yuuri ambushes him in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and spreading his sweet thighs, begging for Victor as he parts his cheeks and exposes his hole.  It’s only after Victor has taken him again that he’s allowed to sit down and finish his coffee.

Yuuri follows him into the shower, looking innocent enough so Victor lets it slide, indulges him once more. Five minutes later Yuuri’s abandoned the wash cloth and gone from soaping up Victor’s back to kneading his ass, but he can’t complain when Yuuri wraps those soft lips around his cock, sucks eagerly and coaxes yet another orgasm from Victor’s spent body. He’s exhausted and it’s barely even noon yet.

 

*

 

Yuuri is out of control when it’s off season, his body storing up all the energy and not knowing what to do with it besides wanting to get fucked senseless all day, every day.

“Victor, come on, fuck me just one more time please…” Yuuri whines, Victor’s softening cock still inside of him. He’s _un-fucking-believable._

“Aren’t you tired after we spent all day at the rink planning your new programs?” Victor pants as he pulls out, Yuuri whimpering at the loss.

Yuuri’s rim is swollen, a trail of cum leaking from his red and abused hole, and he still wants more, wants to be filled so badly.

“I can’t help it. I love you, I _want_ you, so please…” Yuuri looks at him with pleading eyes, making Victor’s heart flutter in his chest.

He kisses him softly - of course he would do anything for Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri, his fiance.

Yuuri flips them around, inviting him for a series of scorching kisses, and rides Victor’s dick for all his worth.

 

* 

 

Yuuri loves it when he comes inside, but sometimes he wants to be covered in cum. Victor finishes on his ass, lower back and thighs, and then Yuuri figures that it’s not enough, that he wants to _swallow_ as well, milk every last drop and wring Victor completely dry.

“Yuuri, ahhh, give me a break, I need to get some water…”

“No, I’m not finished with you yet, old man,” Yuuri says from between his legs, hand stroking Victor’s half-hard cock firmly. “You can give me one more.”

Victor groans, lets Yuuri do what he wants, believes that maybe this time it will be enough.

Of course, it will never be enough.

 

* 

 

One night Victor almost comes on the spot when he starts preparing Yuuri and finds out his ass is already filled with a plug, lube dripping between his thighs.

It explains why Yuuri was looking at him like that all day at the practice, cheeks red and eyes glossy, yet quickly pulling away from Victor’s kisses as if his lips were burning.

Victor jerks him off, teases his gaping hole with a tongue, and then fucks him until Yuuri climaxes so hard he’s seeing stars.

After two orgasms, Yuuri still complains. _‘Victor, you only came once, it’s not fair, let me have you.’_

Because Yuuri wants to spend the rest of his life like this, on his hands and knees, legs spread open and the plug buried deep in his ass just so he will always be ready for Victor to just _take_ him, anytime, anywhere, fill him to the brim with his hot cum and then put it back in again so not a single drop will escape, up until there's an obvious bulge on Yuuri's stomach and he can feel the sloshing in his guts.

He's so, so, dirty and Victor still treats him like he's something precious.  
  
Yuuri's still shivering when Victor pulls out, emitting a groan as he braces himself for the emptiness he's no longer used to.

 

*

 

Victor isn’t even shocked when he wakes up, naked and handcuffed to the bed. He can vaguely remember having Yuuri’s homemade dinner some hours before, and then he probably passed out, judging from the look on Yuuri’s face as he watches his groggy lover come back to consciousness.

“Oh, you’re finally awake, Vitya!” Yuuri sighs happily, crawling on the bed.

“I’m sorry I drugged you…” Yuuri whispers to his ear, “You were out longer than I thought you’d be.”

Victor shivers. “Yuuri, what did you give me?” he asks, instincts telling him he should be afraid.

“Hmm… Wouldn’t you like to know?” Yuuri chuckles, his voice silky smooth, dangerous. “Ecstasy, maybe?” he purrs, fingertips tracing Victor’s nipple and making him gasp.

He’s trapped, drugged, completely in Yuuri’s mercy for god knows how long, and it really shouldn’t turn Victor on this much but-

“Don’t worry, it was just a harmless sleeping pill, I promise,” Yuuri says, giving a sweet kiss on Victor’s temple, his fingers still drawing light patterns on his skin.

Victor sighs in relief, closes his eyes for a second.

“Heyhey~ don’t fall asleep on me again”, Yuuri pouts as he straddles him, teasing Victor’s growing arousal with his knee.

“Good, at least the drug doesn't seem to be affecting your performance… If I put on a show, can you get it up for me, Vitya?”

Victor swallows audibly because he has no idea just _how_ many times Yuuri is going make him get hard, give him one mind-blowing orgasm after another. Then he nods, and Yuuri’s gaze softens for a moment, but it’s gone before Victor has a chance to kiss his lips.

“I was a virgin before I met you,” Yuuri confesses, as he squirts some lube on his fingers, doesn’t go slow at all and easily sticks two into his hole. He’s loose these days from always having something in his ass, anyways. He absolutely loves how the new shape of his rim suggests that he’d do anything for a nice fuck, that he’s a slut whose sole purpose is to service, addicted to the pleasure he gets just from having his ass played with.

“Now look at me. That’s two. I could probably take three right away, maybe even four. Or five,” Yuuri moans around the digits.

“Yuuri…”

“You’ve ruined me. You’ve fucking ruined me, Victor,” Yuuri laughs, throws his head back, keeps on giggling as if he’s gone mental.

Then he abruptly stops, removes his fingers and grabs Victor’s cock. He positions it to his entrance, lowers his hips and lets it sink in as deep as possible.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um... Hope you enjoyed?? Maybe leave a comment if you did?


End file.
